The Beauty Within gaara fanfic
by Gigi Fucking Moore
Summary: A Gaara-based fanfiction with an amazing OC created by me. The plot is fiction, but the storyline is also derrived from the actual show  episodes, blah . I think you'll catch my drift. Enjoy.
1. Basic Info

So this is basically a sneak peek of this new story I'm working on. It's about my new obsession, Gaara from the show Naruto. I created a new character, Bara. Her name means "rose". The plot was entirely my idea, therefore fiction. Although there may be some (or many) relations.

.com/albums/zz335/1what_ -link to picture of her

Here's a pic of her I took. Sorry it looks bad :/. I had to upload it to my computer, since I can't (or don't know how) to take screenshots. Hopefully the short description will help.  
>About Bara:<br>-bright piercing blue eyes  
>-black drawn lines falling down her cheeks from her eyes<br>-pale white skin  
>-long, flowing red hair a bit below her waist<br>-2 ponytails in the back, with the rest of her hair loose  
>-front portion of her hair covers most of face, left eye, and same Japanese "love" symbol that Gaara has etched on forehead (hers is on the opposite side though)<br>-naturally black nails  
>-always wears a white flower on the side of her head for vanity and symbolism<br>-wears tight light pink elbow-sleeved turtleneck with the hem finished right below her breasts  
>-wears white bandage wrappings covering her torso up to her belly button under her light pink turtleneck<br>-wears ribbon the same color as her eyes wrapped around her stomach over the bandages  
>-wears fishnet gloves<br>-wears short fishnet leggings underneath her black shorts  
>-wears navy blue skirt just below her knee<br>-wears bright pink legwarmers  
>-wears dark grey high-heeled sandals<br>-wears her dark green Sand Village forehead protector around her neck  
>-age unknown<br>-engaged to Gaara


	2. New Village, New Faces

Watching from the tree I was very well concealed in, I saw some bratty kid bump into Kankuro. His following reaction was "That hurt." _This can't be good. That kid could get killed, but I'd rather not interfere. _He picked up the kidbythe neckline of his shirtand then clenchd his fist. "That hurt, brat", he rephrased with more anger. "Stop it, we're going to get scolded later", Temari warned Kankuro._ That was smart of her. I have to admit, she can be pretty useful sometimes._ "I'm sorry,I wasjust joking around, so...", a fragile-looking pink-haired girl said. She appeared very frightened. It's good that she knows better.

"Hey let go of that hand!" a noisy blonde spiky-haired kid in an orange jumpsuit shouted. Kankuro smiled sinisterly, "But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The kid grunted and squirmed and begged to be let go. "You're very energetic, kid", Kankuro said lowly, but audibly enough for me to hear. He seemed to really be angering the blonde kid. "Why you..." the blonde kid went charging after Kankuro. _Bad idea. _Kankuro remained cool and collected. He then began moving his hand and the blonde kid suddenly tripped. "What was that?" he asked in shock. "Konoha's Genin are weak", Kankuro stated. _With what I've obsevered, that seems to be very true. _"Konohamaru..." the blonde kid said, a lot less energetic now. _Konohamaru. That must be the kid Kankuro is holding up._The other two kids about Konohamaru's sizerepeated him, shouting his name with concern.

"Hey, if you don't let him go, you're going to get it from me, you idiot!" the blonde kid loudly warned him. _Tch, from what I see, he seems to be the biggest idiot here. _The pink-haired girl wrapped her arms about the blonde kid's neck and was lightly strangling him. She basically told him what I thought - he's an idiot for provoking Kankuro. I smiled to myself. "You piss me off", Kankuro told the blonde kid. Kankuro raised his fist up to his chest. "I hate short people anyway, and you're so impertitent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you." he pointed out. Now everyone seemed highly concerned, judging by they're facial expressions. Temari exasperratedly sighed. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do", she said calmly. _Typical Temari_."

After this short kid, the short kid over there is next", Kankuro informed. He swung his fist at the kid and the blonde kid ran to stop him. Then Kankuro suddenly stopped. A cool, conceited-looking black-haired kid had thrown a rock at his arm. I saw this coming. "What do you think you're doing in another's village?" the black-haired kid asked Kankuro. "Sasuke!" the pink-haired girl squealed. _Sasuke? The legendary Uchiha? No... It can't be. _Everyone just stared at him. Temari blushed. _You've got to be kidding me._ "Another kid that pisses me off", Kankuro said to himself. Sasuke crumbled the rock he had in his hand and told them to get lost. Everyone except the blonde kidseemed to admire him. _Who does this kid think he is? _"Hey, come down, kid", Kankuro orded Sasuke. The boy just stared at him and gave him no response. "I hate kids like you that think they're so clever", Kankuro continued. He reached for Karasu and unwrapped him a bit. "Hey, You're going to use Karuso?" Temari asked in dread.

Gaara-sama told Kankuro to stop out of nowhere. My eyes widened. _Gaara-sama revealed finally revealed himself. I should do the same. _I also suddenly revealed myself, coming from thin air, leaning against the trunk of the tree I was hiding in. We caught everyone's attention. I felt an someone staring at me intensely. I moved my eyes to see who it was. It was the blonde-haired kid. He shyly looked away when I looked at him and was blushing. _God, this kid is weird._ I then put my attention back to Kankuro.

My face remained as emotionless as Gaara-sama's the whole time. "You're a disgrace to our village", Gaara insulted Kankuro. Everyone suddenly had a shocked facial and somewhat frightened facialexpression. You could practically see Kankuro trembling with fear._ Serves him right._


	3. Important Introductions

"Why do you think we came all the way over here to Konoha?" Gaara-sama asked Kankuro. "Listen, Gaara, these guys started it", Kankuro tried convincing him. "Shut up," Gaara-sama paused, "I'll kill you". Kankuro looked almost as if he was about to cry. "I was at fault", he tried blaming himself in hopes that Gaara-sama would forgive him. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry", he apologized. "Excuse them, you guys", Gaara-sama apologized for the stupidity and recklessness. Gaara-sama and Sasuke glared at each other for a brief moment. I didn't like the way the arrogant kid looked at him. He turned to look at me. _I seemed to have finally caught his attention. _I gave him a look like I wanted to kill him. You could see the anger in my face, but not too much.

Gaara-sama summoned himself unto the ground. I summoned myself next to him. "Let's go, we didn't come here to fool around", he told the Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro agreed with him. "Wait up", the pink-haired girl called out. We abruptly stopped. "What is it?" Temari asked. "Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right?" _Hmph, she catches on quickly. _"The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's country without permission," she stepped forward. We turned around to face her. "State your purpose. According to your actions, I will..." She reached for her kunai knife pocket. _Is she really thinking of attacking us? And to to think, for a moment, I actually considered her to be pretty smart. _I smiled slyly at her.

"What you're looking for is closer than you think. You don't know anything?" Temari said and held up her ID traffic pass. _Damn Temari, stealing all the good parts. _I looked at her threateningly. "You were right. We're Genins from the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of Wind. We came here to take the Chuunin exam", I informed the girl in a friendly tone with a kind facial expression on. Even though I seem to like them, I actually hate all of them; but I'm going to have to keep up the act.

"Chuunin exam? What's that?" the dumb blonde kid asked. "Naruto," Konohamuro said and exlpained it to him. _Naruto? Hmm, these people... _I put my hands on my knees and bent over a bit to Konohamaru's size. "You're a smart little boy, aren't you?" I brightly said to him, then giggled. He seemed to be embarrassed by that, but in a good way. That seemed to have caught Naruto's attention. "Hey, what about me? I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto said proudly. I stood up straight now. "Hokage, huh? Anything's possible", I responded in the same manner as I did with Konohamaru. His reaction was the same as Konohamaru's, except this one was blushing again.

Sasuke hopped off the tree. "Hey, you there. What's your name?" he asked Gaara-sama. Stupid Temari mistakingly thought it was her. I corrected her. Gaara-sama turned around to face Sasuke. "Gaara of the Desert; I am also interested in you. What's your name?" he told Sasuke. The boy smiled slyly at him. "Uchiha Sasuke", he responded. I suddenly felt slight shock through me. _So, it is true. He's... an Uchiha. _

They stared intensely at each other again. "Hey, what about me?" Naruto blurted out. He seems like such a proud kid. "I'm not interested", Gaara-sama retorted. Naruto looked disappointed. "I'm interested", I comfortingly reassured him. He started blushing again_. I'm__notjust saying that to be on his good side. I really am interested in him. The more you know_. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto", he said shyly_. __Uzamaki...? So I was right. What an interesting group of kids_. "Nice to meet you, Naruto", I responded in a happy tone. His face suddenly grew red.

"Bara, " Gaara-sama called me. I had just taken notice. "Let's go", he ordered me. "Yes, Gaara-sama", I responded then appeared next to him. "Wait!" Naruto called out just as soon as we began walking. "What's your name?" he asked me. "Bara-bara", Temari answered him_. Damn it, she knows how much I hate that name_! I growled her name in frustration. "Bara, pay no attention to her", Gaara-sama ordered me. "Yes, Gaara-sama", I agreed. He then began to take off and we directly followed him.


	4. Hatake Kakashi!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

I cheerily hummed to myself. _I wonder how Gaara-sama's doing. __He said there was no way I could be present for the first Chuunin exam, but it is just written, after all. Either way, there's nothing I can do about it. Just the thought of that pesters me. But I always find ways to be helpful towards him. At least I can rest assurred in his safety. There's no chance he'll be hurt. And I know for fact that he can pass this, considering his genius. I can't believe I'm getting married to such a guy... But that's only 'cause I can see all this in him. In reality, I don't really know a thing about him. __  
><em> 

Flashback:  
>"Bara", <em>Gaara-sama directed me. "<em>Yes, Gaara-sama?" _I answered him. _"You cannot be with me during the first Chuunin exam", _he informed me. __  
><em>"But!"  
>"Do not question me", <em>he cut me off.<em>_  
><em>"How am I supposed to protect you?"  
>"The first exam is just written. I can handle it myself. Meanwhile, find a way to make yourself useful."<br>_I nodded once__ in agreement.__  
><em>  
>"Here's your double order of herbal tea and ramen, pretty little lady!" the owner of the shop snapped me out of my trance-like flashback. I smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you", I said kindly. <em>I hope Gaara-sama likes this<em>. I got one to-go order for Gaara-sama and one for-here order for me. I got us the same thing since it's invigorating_. Hopefully this will make me strong enough to protect Gaara-sama better_! I began eating eagerly, but calmly. _This Village of Konoha is so nice. It's a shame we have to destroy it. _

"Um, hi", some guy said. His voice sounded like it came from the right direction, so I looked there. He was acting in the same weird manner Naruto had been acting. He seemed to be pretty nervous. _Is every guy in this village this weird? Anyway_, t_his guy looks familiar too. I wonder..._

"Hi," I smiled at him, friendly. "What's your name?" I nicely insisted. He shyly turned away. _What the hell? _"Um, Hatake K-kakashi", he slightly stuttered. I become shocked, but I didn't show it. _So I was right. _I squeezed the spoon I was eating my ramen with. _Hmph, he's going to be a worthy opponent. _I internally smiled slickly. "Oh, I've heard of you. You're that great, legendary ninja. It's an honor", I happily praised him. He clumsily fell back. _If I wouldn't have known about him, I would have never guessed him to be so great... _I stood up and bent over next to him.


End file.
